User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Throw me to the Wolves: Chapter One
When Mom and Dad told us we were moving...believe me, I did not want to believe them. But despite my extreme distaste we were all already in the car, moving to who-the-hell-knows-where. I stared coldly out the window but Mom, Dad and my brothers weren't concerned because it was just my usual demeanor. This was already starting to feel like some cheap archetypal story of a kid that moves into a new town, goes to a new school and then some freaky crap happens. I yawned idly. This sucked. I didn't even know what the town was called and my brothers and I were going to some sort of academy. Well all of my brothers and I except James. James was only two so he wouldn't even have to worry about anything. The only good thing is that my little cousins lived in the area. It had been a while since I saw my little cousins and Erek and Daniel longed to play with me again. Erek and Daniel were eight and seven respectively, and they didn't like being grouped with the two year olds. They liked playing with us more. Us consisted of four. Me and my identical brothers Liam and Rudolph (we're triplets) and my eight year old brother Gregory. My identical brothers and I aren't exactly identical. We have different hairstyles but other than that we look quite the same. Rudolph wears his crazy and I wear mine neat and Liam is somewhere in-between. Of course, as fifteen year old triplets, we really embraced being alike. We may have looked alike but personality wise, we were anything but identical. I was the quiet, serious one that was perhaps on the anti-social side a bit more than my identical brothers. Liam was more social than I and he liked sports but wasn't really cocky or anything...sort of a kind and thoughtful guy. And Rudolph was hot-headed and hyper, reckless but very easy to get along with. Little Gregory was hyper as well, but he acted more cutely innocent. "We're here...our new town." Dad said. I looked at the sign. "Bullworth" was all I could make out. What the hell kind of name was that? I plugged my headphones in my Gameboy Advance SP and started playing my copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for the Gameboy Color. It was a favorite game of mine. We pulled into the driveway of our new house and my uncle, who lived next-door and had told us about the house, came out with a bunch of friends to move. I stayed in the car with the little ones. Finally the moving was over, and all of our stuff was here. I walked up to my new room. I was sharing a room with Liam. Rudolph was sharing with Gregory. James had his own room. Liam and I had a nice room and a bunk bed. As usual, I claimed the top. I may have been the oldest of my identical brothers and I, but I was also the shortest and that slight height factor pained me every time. Liam was the youngest of the three of us and he was the tallest! How did it even work out that way? Liam seemed fine on the bottom bunk. I knew by now that Rudolph would be taking tops of the other bunk, because even though James was the baby of the family, Mom still babied Gregory. Funny enough, Gregory didn't mind...he seemed to like all the extra attention. I could get used to this place. But of course Dad would be able to keep this new house, which was noticeably bigger than our old apartment...he had moved over here to Bullworth because of the amount of money he could raise working here. Uncle Cheng took Liam, Rudolph, Gregory and I down to pick up our uniforms. And they weren't so bad looking at all either, I thought as I looked at them. Good thing they weren't pink or nothing or I would never wear them. But I had always liked blue so I didn't mind and my brothers seemed content with the uniform. "This is cool. Last time we wore uniforms was when we wore the Gakuran uniforms when we went with Dad on that trip to Japan." Liam said. Rudolph eyed it, seeming a bit reluctant to like it. "I dunno...you sure I can't just show up wearing jeans and a t-shirt?" Rudolph asked Uncle Cheng. Uncle Cheng smiled. "Nope. Gotta wear the uniform or the school's prefects will get you in some trouble." he chuckled. Rudolph wrinkled his nose a little but shrugged it off. "Ah well. I tried. At least my hair helps me stand out...gotta look good for the ladies y'know." Rudolph said, flashing one of his grins. Liam laughed but I rolled my eyes. What was with guys my age and trying to get girls. Ugh...they acted as if it was some sort of sport. I personally didn't understand it. I wasn't known to extend warm greetings and random kindness to people I didn't know. I was more notorious for unnerving people I didn't like by giving them one of my calculating stares. They worked well enough. It seemed as though a week hadn't passed, but rather two days. Dad was dropping us off, luggage and all in front of Bullworth Academy. I took a look around. It was pretty weird here. Mom said it would be like Harry Potter and that we would stay there during the nights. I somehow couldn't compare this school to Harry Potter in any way...mostly because no one I saw was wearing robes and the high hopes of dining and sleeping in a luxurious, old, large castle were absent here. This school was nowhere near castle status but at least it didn't pass for a shantytown like our previous school had. I gave it that much. I glared around the area, trying to see if there was anything at all of interest. We said goodbye to Dad and he drove off. I sighed. "Come on guys. Nothing else to do but drop our stuff off wherever we're sleeping. I don't think all four of us can manage to fit in one room so I'll share with Liam and you two can share." I said. They nodded a little. "Wow this school looks nicer than our old one." Liam commented, smiling a little. "Well no duh Liam. Our old school looked like it was built by a bunch of drunk walruses." Rudolph said with a grin. I couldn't help but smirk a little at the absurdity of the comment. Rudolph laughed and accidentally ran into some boy with red hair. "Watch it Chinamen!" he yelled at us. The insult didn't really piss me off. "You watch it, White Boy." I shot back. If he wanted to make fun of our ethnicity, two could play that game. I knew what was coming, he probably going to say some sort of insult about our eyes. Like I cared, I actually liked how my eyes looked. "What was that Squints?" he asked me. This guy was too predictable. "Look, why don't you go read a book or something...even a little something in your brain might help." I suggested brusquely, continuing to walk to the dorms. My brothers followed warily. The guy ran at me and tried to punch me. I saw that coming too. I ducked and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell over, trying to regain his breath. "That's...not...fair!" he finally gasped. "Tough luck, life's not fair." I replied. "How the hell did a little squinty-eyed creep like you do that?" he asked. I smirked."Years and years of practice." I replied coolly. He managed to get to his feet. "Y'know...maybe I was wrong about you Chinaman. I thought you were a weak, nerdy little sissy. But you're actually kind of tough." he said, trying not to sound too impressed. I smirked. "A little tough? You call that a little?" I asked, smirking still. "Well Chinaman...you might be worth something after all." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "I have a name y'know. It's Brayden. Brayden Han." I said, extending a hand. He took my hand and shook it. "Wade Martin." he replied. "Who are these guys with you?" he asked, motioning to my brothers. "My brothers." I replied. "I'm one of three...triplets y'know." I said motioning to both Rudolph and Liam. I could see the dawning comprehension on his face. "No wonder they look like you!" he exclaimed. "Yeah. The one with the crazy hair is Rudolph and the slightly taller one is Liam. And the little guy's my kid brother Gregory." I replied. "Well...you guys are new, right?" he asked. I motioned to our suitcases. "Nah, we're just bringing the other guys free stuff." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, we're new." I added after immediately. Wade showed us to the Boys' Dorm. It wasn't nearly as nice as our house but fortunately we got decent rooms. Inside I met two of my childhood friends, who called me beforehand to tell me to meet them in the dorm. Not to my surprise, our sleeping arrangements changed. The kids wanted to sleep in rooms together so Rudolph shared one room that had a triple bunk with cousins Erek and Daniel and Liam shared the other room with Gregory and Justin Atkins, who was Gregory's best friend and the younger brother of my own best friend, Joshua Atkins. Joshua and I were sharing the last room with Ryan Wang, the other childhood friend of mine. Ryan claimed top bunk so I took the middle and gave Joshua the bottom one. But as soon as night fell I found myself pacing in my room. I looked out the window. There was a full moon out tonight. It sure looked nice...and it was cool, my favorite weather for a walk at night. I let the cool breeze hit me and I stared out the window. "What'cha lookin at Brayden?" Ryan asked. Ryan was Chinese too, with neat black hair as well. Ryan loved hip-hop and breakdancing, something I didn't put too much value on. Ryan was a goofy guy and the real funny guy of the group. "I just...haven't-" I paused, stopping myself before I said too much, but Ryan and Joshua gave me knowing looks. "Well...it's nice outside tonight...maybe we should give it a try." Joshua said. ***** Midnight, Bullworth Academy Unnoticed by the prefects because of the lack of them in that area, a wolf was lying under the tree by the football field. He was a beautiful brown color, swishing his tail back and forth boldly. The wolf's ears perked up as he heard the rustle of another animal. A cougar arrived, showing off his strength unintentionally as he walked. The cougar sat beside the wolf, giving it the wolf a look that said (You know this is risky, right?) The wolf yawned and gave the fox a thoughtful look. (Maybe, but it's nice here.) The fox looked again at the wolf, swishing its tail once. (I suppose you're right. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is there a bobcat in that tree?) The wolf looked up to see a small, eager looking bobcat in the tree. (Didn't I tell you to stay away from here. Go back home and go to bed. And you left them there and everything...) the wolf thought at the bobcat. The bobcat let out a small mew. (No. I want to stay and enjoy the breeze.) the bobcat thought to the wolf, stretching. The wolf looked up at the bobcat. (Yes but you know what we have to do tomorrow, right?) he thought-spoke to the bobcat. The bobcat gazed at him for a moment. (Then why don't you go to sleep already? You do too.) the bobcat merely replied. A cheetah then arrived from around the corner. (Heh heh...it's been a while since we've done this. And I thought I was starting to lose my touch.) the cheetah thought, showing off sharp teeth. The cheetah bounded around the football field, going incredibly fast. He sped back over to the wolf and the others. (That was terrific! We should do this more often.) The cheetah thought, licking his paw. (Yeah maybe...but maybe we should do this somewhere other than a school. I mean what if someone came along and found a wolf, a cougar, a bobcat and a cheetah all hanging out at a school? It's not exactly a normal thing.) the cougar thought apprehensively. (We'd better get back. Don't want to start a search party or cause some sort of uncommon animal sighting, now do we?) the wolf thought. ***** I yawned. I had forgotten to get my clothes for the next day ready. I was laying down, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. "Wow Brayden, I didn't realize you tired so quickly. You need to get out more y'know." Ryan commented with a grin. I shot him a look. "Shut up Ryan." I muttered under my breath and Joshua laughed. We got changed in our uniforms and headed out with the others. Liam and Rudolph seperated and took the younger kids to their classes. "Hey Brayden, my friend Jin's coming to join us. He's...y'know...one of us." Ryan added quietly. I nodded. "Then he's welcome with us." I said. We met him soon enough. Unsurprisingly, he was Japanese, which made us look like a group of asian kids. Well, except Joshua, who was White with blond hair and blue eyes. Jin was wearing headphones but I didn't know if he was actually listening to music or not because he kept clowning around with Ryan. The first bell rang. "Where the hell is our class? I knew we should have taken the kids to class with Li-" I started, turning around and running into someone. We both fell over. "Sorry!" I said. He extended a hand to me and helped me up. "That's okay. You guys look lost. Need some help?" he asked. He had black hair that stuck up everywhere and blue eyes. He had an X-Shaped scar on his right cheek. "Uh...yeah." I admitted. The bell rang. "Damn, we're already late." I muttered. "It's no problem, I can get you out of trouble." he said with a mischeivous smirk. He was tall and kinda muscular, looking like he was about seventeen or eighteen. "What class are you going to?" he asked. I checked my timetable. "Shop." I replied. He laughed. "Man you guys are in the opposite area." he said. He led us outside. A prefect glowered at us. "Aren't they supposed to be in class, Howell?" he asked the older guy. "Eh, they're new. I'll show 'em around so they don't get lost at lunch." the older guy said. The prefect almost smiled. "You're gonna get some good community service credits for that. You just might make it into a good college." the prefect commented. "Thanks, I'll try my best." the older boy said. We finally reached the building, only four minutes late. "Now don't act like wild animals in there okay?" he asked. I gasped. Did he know? He smiled at me and walked in with us, explaining we were new to the teacher. "Now again, don't act like wild animals. I don't think I'd be able to bear the thought of seeing you guys in the office." he said, giving me a secret wink. I gaped...did he see anything? But before I had much time to wonder, he left and I was whisked away to a bicycle to work on. To be continued... ....soon...... (XD So what do you guys think?) Category:Blog posts